


Nobody Else But You

by skeletonavenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red Romance, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam had a much more intense relationship than they anticipated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that came out as a result of my Rose/Kanaya feelings from the last few updates, hopefully it makes for a good read! If you enjoy it then thank you so much in advance.

Kanaya Maryam found it was almost comical how over the time she had spent on this meteor with Rose Lalonde, her attitude towards her sexual urges had changed so dramatically. At first she was shy, blushing, almost too hesitant to admit her attraction to yet another Light player – Kanaya knew that she would rather never have another experience as heartbreaking as her first love. But this girl…no, this woman, was different. She was more attentive, more determined to show Kanaya that light was one of her favourite things. Kanaya fell in love with her almost the second she saw her.

Rose Lalonde was _not_ someone who beat around the issue when she wanted something. When she wanted Kanaya, she let her know very forwardly, and Kanaya was always more than happy to oblige. Their living quarters on the section of the meteor had become quite a wonderful place of memories from this nature alone.

And lately, Kanaya also found that talking when she was feeling the heat of attraction pooling in her stomach was hardly her favourite pastime, and very often only made her irritable. Of course, Rose had begun to notice the certain look Kanaya got about her when she was slightly overwhelmed with her own thoughts – a dark glare about her eyes, and very often one fang would be perched just over her lip from a pout – and a sly smirk often worked its way across Rose’s face.

This time is no different.

To begin with, it’s nothing that special. It is little more than a gathering with their friends (a party often occurred just for being so short on things to do lately) with Kanaya and Rose standing on opposite sides of the room, watching the crowd but each other more. Their rather intense romance was surprising, given that this was just a few weeks short of their first date, but they continue sending each other rather frustrated looks across the room, flitting back from indigo gaze to forest green, until eventually Rose finally gives in to the tension and subtly makes her way outside of the room.

Her head nods towards the door, and Kanaya feels the bubble of excitement in her stomach.

She waits, in silence, before using the opportune moment as Dave sarcastically begins rapping to an increasingly angry Karkat Vantas, but whether her friends are temporarily distracted by this or not, all of them would know what would be going on when they saw that her and her not-so-secret matesprit were missing.

Everybody knew just from the way that they looked at one another that there was more behind it than mere friendship.

Rose and Kanaya know this, though. They know they have a horribly intense connection, especially for two girls who were so scared to love someone; Kanaya by way of heartbreak, Rose by way of repressing any feelings of vulnerability; but the urge to kiss Kanaya was so _overwhelming_ , loving someone was so scary that sometimes it drove her insane to not be at Kanaya’s side. Nobody sees this side to Rose, not ever.

Only Kanaya.

As they step out of the room, Kanaya shuts the door behind her, and there is just one look – little more than a fleeting glance where Rose looks at Kanaya, amethyst eyes saying more than she really needs to bother speaking verbally, and Kanaya knows exactly what is running through her mind.

Rose doesn’t waste any more time.

Rose finds herself slammed against a wall in the best possible way; with both of her hands tangled up in the jet black of Kanaya’s hair, her thin fingers grappling for one of her horns – she always loves that Kanaya actually enjoys this – and as Rose allows a few gasps to pass by her lips from Kanaya’s knee in the middle of her legs, Rose is just barely coherent enough to think about how really all she wants to do now is hear Kanaya pleading her name repeatedly.

Love is going to be a dangerous distraction, Rose thought, especially given the unhappy nature of this game.

But she has no time to think dark things like that now. “The back room,” she breathes into Kanaya’s ear, in short breaths between kisses, as her legs buckle beneath her, and Kanaya feels Rose speak against her ear softly enough to send shivers down her spine. “There, away from everyone. Not here.”

“Why _not_ here?” Kanaya asks teasingly, and Rose smirks against her lips as their noses touch. “Nobody else is around to watch.”

“You remember Terezi’s face the last time we decided to do that, and she couldn’t even _see_ us properly. Let’s not scar her again.”

Kanaya laughs, but she knows that she doesn’t need to ask twice.

They stumble towards the door of the back room, and Kanaya pulls Rose up onto her waist with a thigh clenching each hip.

Rose smells so _good_ , and Kanaya feels her lips drag themselves along the skin of Rose’s neck with kisses, nipping every now and then at Rose’s jawline – she remembers how Rose likes her to do that – and of course, Rose reciprocates with noises of musical pleasure into Kanaya’s ear.

The back room is dimly lit, covered in books and dust, but neither one particularly cares. There is an old sofa near the back, covered in a dark blanket, and the only sounds either one is hearing is the heavy, heated breaths of the other, as Rose feels Kanaya fall on top of her and her back hit the soft sponge of the sofa’s cushions.

“Off,” Rose murmurs into Kanaya’s ear pleadingly as she tugs at her shirt, and Kanaya feels the word sting her in such a releasing, pleasing manner, as Rose’s fingers graze her stomach’s skin with the roughness of her tearing the shirt up over her head. “I want to feel you on me.”

“Rose…”

Both girls are too hot, too bothered to really be bothered with the task of undressing each other, but it remains to be a task that needs to be done.

In fits and starts they shed their clothes from one another. Rose always appears to be more dominant, even from underneath Kanaya, pulling hastily at the clothing to feel her skin against her; but even then, Kanaya is still the one with the upper hand, because this is Rose being _clingy_.

This is Rose showing Kanaya that she wants, no, _needs_ her and only her.

The process of undressing Rose is always fantastic, almost like unwrapping a gift, and thankfully they have been in this position enough times now as the unclasping of Rose’s bra is more ritual than awkward, unlike the first time; where Kanaya almost broke her fingers trying to get the damn thing off, and that would have proven very unsatisfactory in so many ways.

Rose’s headband falls off as Kanaya runs her hands through her golden hair continually, kissing her lips, neck, breasts and cheeks hungrily over, and over, until she feels as though her lips are aching, and Rose biting them occasionally did not help matters; and soon – after Kanaya’s ran her palms along every inch of Rose, she subtly grabs at Kanaya’s wrists and shoves them towards her hips.

“Please,” Rose begs, and Kanaya is so giddy from this heady rush of lust that she almost doesn’t know what to do with herself, other than to say an expression Rose taught her very forwardly, and that was

“I love you, Rose Lalonde.”

And watch, as Rose grins smugly and leans up to kiss her again, before whispering “I love you, too”.

Even as Kanaya’s heart soars, her fingertips dance along Rose’s ribcage; then her hipbones; before pressing against the most sensitive spot on her body underneath the hem of her underwear, and Kanaya pushes herself into Rose with a yelp from the girl beneath her.

Kanaya had always been quiet, where as Rose has always been so full of expression in these moments. Kanaya knows she needs to go faster, the urge of it all is becoming too much to bear, especially as Rose somehow manages to regain her coherency to pull Kanaya’s body against her, with chest utterly exposed and her heart beating what feels like five thousand times a second from the adrenaline, and _oh_ , it feels so _good_ when Rose bites her neck like that –

“Kanaya – I’m going to – !”

There’s a noise just then that both of them are familiar with, and then followed by a,

“Sorry, just gotta grab some book Karkat wants -”

They both freeze. That voice is not Kanaya’s. And that voice is _not_ Rose’s.

Oh fuck.

“ _Whoa_! Fuck no!” Dave exclaims in horror, blinding himself intentionally with his red cape, and hurries back out of the door. Rose screams angrily and Kanaya is just frozen solid with embarrassment, because _oh my god, that’s her girlfriend’s brother._

“Get out!” Rose yells, and flings her headband across the room to smack him, as if he needs any more prompting to leave than he already got with the one second of eyesight he caught.

Rose and Kanaya pause for a moment; the slam of the door ringing in their ears, with Kanaya’s cheek burning the nook of Rose’s neck from literally wanting to _die_ of embarrassment, and Rose still clinging to Kanaya in the sticky heat of the moment.

Rose laughs, as she realizes Kanaya hasn’t moved for five minutes.

“Kanaya, you can lift your head up.”

Kanaya muffles something into Rose’s skin, and Rose laughs again.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad! Besides the mood being completely gone, it could have been a lot worse. Imagine if it had been a group of them.”

“Please spare me such mental imagery,” Kanaya finally pleads properly as she lifts her head up, and props herself up with her hands, and Rose smirks at Kanaya’s glowing face. “I am utterly horrified.”

“Kanaya –“

“This is something that…that is supposed to be private, and yet we choose to do this at the most unseemly times –“

“ _Kanaya_.”

“First Terezi, and she could not even _see_ us, and now –“

“Kanaya!” Rose replies, exasperated but amused, as she brushes some of her blonde hair from the sticky skin of her forehead. “We can very easily get the mood back if you would _stop talking_.”

Kanaya pauses for a moment, and looks at Rose beneath her, before grinning a little sheepishly, and admiring her handiwork on Rose’s neck, as she thinks to herself,

“Perhaps I became too vigorous again.”

But Rose is hardly one to deny Kanaya of her animosity, especially when she knows she provoked Kanaya in the first place. And even with the crushing embarrassment in hand, neither one was destined to be held back from expressing themselves all over again.

Especially not with Rose mumbling “Let’s start over, shall we?”, and, with a very satisfied Kanaya wholeheartedly agreeing, both knew that they would start over as many times as they needed to.


End file.
